He isn't that bad
by hisunrequitedlove
Summary: Yes another finding kykio and inuyasha in the forest deal, but different than all the others. find out what happens after she is knocked unconscious while bathing!
1. Prolouge

Ok so this is my first time writing a story. I mainly read them so bear with me on this and give me some advice on my stories.

Chapter 1: Prologue

'This can't be happening…I MEAN THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! It's not possible. She can't be telling him she loves him when she feels all the wrong emotions. Anger, angst, hate, and jealousy are just a few of them. What's worse is he is believing her. Like ACTUALLY believing her. I thought he was moronic, but I didn't think he was this stupid.'

Kagome just stared ahead at the scene that was playing before her. Inuyasha standing with Kikyo in his arms in the most beautiful setting with Weeping willows all around as fireflies danced merrily around them as if they didn't care what was happening before their eyes. He was looking at her with the loving look he should be giving Kagome, NOT KIKYO! She just stood in the bushes like a deer in headlights. And as if her eyes couldn't get any wider they did as he bent down to kiss her. She seemed to look like an owl now. Maybe she could turn her head 180 degrees like an owl too since the rest of her body didn't want to function properly. She wanted to cry, scream, or do something other than just stare at them. She seemed to get her wish with the kiss got really intimate as he started to bring them down to the lush green grass awaiting to be flattened by their bodies.

Turning away she slowly walked back to camp while that scene kept playing in her head. I love yous, kisses and looks kept replaying in her mind as she walked.

As she reached the camp she stopped for a minute to collect herself. She didn't want to make her friends worry. But they always knew when something was wrong. It wasn't hard to tell when she was upset; her eyes portrayed all of her emotions. She walked into camp and bee-lined it straight for her huge yellow bag that seemed the same size as the large tree trunk it was currently resting against. She shuffled through it, grabbing her bathing supplies and bathing suit. 'I think a nice bath is needed just for moments like this.'

"kagome are you ok?" sango inquired from across the camp.

"Yea just gonna take a bath, been a long day ya know?"

"Sure, sure. Did you want me to come with you?" Sango obviously knew something was wrong and she wanted to help her friend. Judging by the fact that Inuyasha was gone probably meant the baka did something to upset her.

"Nah, be back in ten. I just need to get the sweat off of myself from today."

"ok, but be careful."

She left the camp in a hurry wanting to let the scolding hot water of the hot spring burn the memory from her head. She flared her aura making sure there wasn't anyone in the vicinity. Not finding anything, but a couple birds and squirrels she undressed slipping into her bathing suit and climbed into the water. Once fully soaked she washed herself thoroughly and quickly so she could have some time to soak. She rested up against a boulder submersed just above hr breasts. 'Mmm, hot springs are so blissful.'

Suddenly a twig snapped in the woods straight ahead of her, but she couldn't see anything so she brushed it off as one of the woods small critters. Deciding it was time to get out she started to turn around to grab her stuff from atop the boulder when someone completely pressed their hard muscled body against her back. "Hello miko." Before she could scream or turn around her head was slammed against the boulder in front of her knocking her unconscious.


	2. Man, He's Mean!

'Ugh my head...' Kagome snapped her eyes open, honestly wishing she hadn't. She felt like someone ran over her with a car. Trying again, but this time slower she opened her eyes. As her vision tried to refocus she noticed a few things, first she was laying on something very furry. Said furry thing was moving beneath her. Secondly, as her vision came back she noticed she was still outside and it was getting dark out. She could feel a large lump on her forhead without even touching it. Finally, ldown she saw what looked to be a white pelt and as she followed the pelt she noticed its owner sitting not to far away cross legged, arms folded and looking at her with anger filled, golden eyes. 

"Sesshomaru?"

"hn"

"What happened?" she groaned.

" You have been captured."

Wide eyes stared at him. She wasn't expecting him to actually answer her question. 'I think that's the most I've heard him ever say.' Finally letting it sink in that Sesshomaru was very close to her she backed up as far as she could until she her back hit a tree. When he was still just sitting there not threatening or taking her life she looked at him again thoroughly this time. He was in his normal armor and clothing, besides his pelt that was still currently wiggling on the ground. Well not so much as wiggling as wagging. But there wasn't anything unusual about him. So, she looked around to take in her surroundings and she noticed a shimmer behind the tree her back was resting on. 'O a barrier. What was a barrier doing in the middle of a forest around Sesshomaru and I? Why was i laying on Sesshomaru's pelt? More importantly HOW did I get here?' There were so many questions for her current situation that her headache started to get worse.

As if reading her thoughts Sesshomaru commented "Naraku."

"What does that evil man want now and why was I laying on your pelt?"

"It is not a pelt." His "pelt" or whatever it was returned to its owner's shoulder.

Sigh."Ok that doesn't answer either of my questions." Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes at her. 'Who did she think she was? At least he was speaking to her the ungrateful human. This Sesshomaru doesn't speak unless necessary or benefits himself. What right does this woman have to demand answers from him even after he let her lay on his tail like he let Rin his young ward?'

Before she knew it she was picked up by her throat. "Just because I have not killed you yet doesn't mean I wont, human. Once I find out what Naraku has planned for us we will see what we will do with you."

She couldn't breath with his hand gripping her neck like he was trying to crush metal and she didn't doubt that he probably could let alone her neck. Just as she started to see stars he let go nonchalantly dropping her on her butt. She watched with anger filled eyes as he gracefully strode accross the clearing they were currently residing in and out of her sight. 'How big was the barrier?' Unsure if there was anything else in the barrier she followed him even if he had just threatened her life he said he wasn't going to kill her until he found out Naraku's plan for them.


	3. Wow and I Thought He Couldn't Get Worse

sorry it took so long to update again, been busy with my lil man and keeping him the happiest he can be! 

'Where did he go?' Kagome ran through the woods for a good minute looking everywhere. Being the klutz she is she tripped over everything. When the root of a tree seemed to attack her foot she started falling towards the ground watching as the ground became more detailed. However; before she could hit the ground an arm snaked around her petite waist bringing her back to standing. Not realizing she closed her eyes to wait the fall she opened them to see Sesshomaro staring yet again angrily at her.

"Um, thank you Sesshomaru."

Just when the she started to think he was being nice he lets go.

"It is LORD Sesshomaru meek human and do not thank me. This Sesshomaru does only things that will benefit himself not for others." With that he started walking again. Finally having him in her sight Kagome followed head hung low keeping an eye on the ground in front of her while she pondered what just happened. 'He didn't really elaborate what he meant. How would keeping me from falling on my face help him? Did he need me for something? I don't suppose he needs me conscious to find out what Naraku wants he only needs me alive to do that.' She gave up after an hour of thinking about the wonder that is Sesshomaru.

They walked in awkward silence as they came upon a run-down shed. The shedin the middle of a clearing that looked like it was there for a good 20 years. It seemed to be about to collapse, but Sesshomaru kept walking towards it as if it never occurred to him that it might fall in on his head. She trusted his judgement and followed him still. Standing in the doorway she realized inside looked no better than the outside. The boards were withering away and it smelled of old wet wood. Looking to her scary company she noticed him staring at her not surprised when she found an _angry_ glare directed at her.

"No one said you may come in human." He almost growled out. He seemed to be getting angrier with her as the minutes passed.

She slowly and timidly backed out of the hut not wanting to anger the demon lord anymore than she already had. She walked all the way around the hut till she was in the front again looking for somewhere to camp out and found a nice tree to sit under. It wasn't raining and didn't look like it would for awhile. Spotting a place she set up what she could of camp gathering firewood and large leaves to lay on.

'Well I doubt anything will be coming after me if I go find out how far this bubble we are stuck in goes.' She thought as she walked confidently towards the thick forest.


End file.
